1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer disk drive brackets, and more particularly to a disk drive bracket for conveniently receiving data storage devices therein and installing in an enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer typically comprises data storage devices such as CD-ROM drives, floppy disk drives (FDDs) and hard disk drives (HDDs). These data storage devices are generally fixedly received in brackets within a computer enclosure.
To fix a data storage device such as a disk drive in an enclosure, a disk drive bracket is usually installed in the enclosure first. The n the disk drive is fixed in the disk drive bracket. This kind of conventional assembly process is unduly laborious and slow. In mass production facilities, the assembly process is liable to slow up a production line and lead to inefficiency and increased costs.
To overcome these difficulties, an alternative conventional assembly means comprises: firstly, fixing the disk drive in the disk drive bracket to form a disk drive bracket assembly; and then installing the disk drive bracket assembly in the enclosure.
There are numerous kinds of conventional disk drive bracket assemblies. These include using screws to fix the disk drive in the disk drive bracket, or alternatively fixing guiding rails on the disk drive and then slidingly inserting the disk drive into the disk drive bracket. However, using screws adds to component parts and costs. In addition, fastening or detachment of the screws using a tool is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Similarly, screws are generally needed to fix the guiding rails on the disk drive. Furthermore, using guiding rails usually creates spaces between the disk drive and the disk drive bracket. Electromagnetic radiation is liable to leak out from the disk drive bracket and generate a lot of static electricity in the enclosure.
Examples of conventional data storage device fastening structures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,955.
An improved disk drive bracket is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive bracket that can conveniently receive data storage devices therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disk drive bracket that has good grounding.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a disk drive bracket of the present invention comprises a connecting bracket, a first bracket and a second bracket. The connecting bracket comprises an intermediate connecting board. A first supporting member integrally extends from one side of the connecting board, and a third supporting member integrally extends from an opposite side of the connecting board. A second supporting member integrally extends from a distal edge of the first supporting member. Each first, second and third supporting member comprises a supporting board and a locating board, and each locating board comprises a pair of locating pins. The second and third supporting members each comprise a spring arm formed in the supporting board, and a locating portion downwardly formed at a free end of the spring arm. The first and second brackets each comprise a side panel and a bottom panel. Each bottom panel comprises a pair of spaced and parallel guiding flanges, and a locating hole corresponding to a respective locating portion. Locating pins extend from the side panel of the first bracket, and from the bottom panel of the second bracket. The guiding flanges of the first bracket engage with the supporting board of the second supporting member. The guiding flanges of the second bracket engage with the supporting board of the third supporting member. The locating portions of the second and third supporting members are snappingly received in the locating holes of the first and second brackets respectively. The locating pins of the first, second and third supporting members and of the first and second brackets respectively retain data storage devices in spaces defined between the connecting bracket and the first and second brackets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: